See You Later, See you In Death
by akuinibinatangjalang
Summary: Fill for a prompt at avengerkink: AU based on the movie Battle Royale. The Avengers Loki are highschool students that gets selected to be put in an island where they have to kill each other in order to survive (only one can survive).
1. Chapter 1

AN:

This is a fill for a prompt at avengerkink: So an alternative universe inspired in the movie Battle Royale.

If you haven't seen the movie then it's basically that the Avengers plus Loki (can add W3 and whoever else the author decides) are in a highschool that gets selected to be put in an island where they have to kill each other in order to survive (only one can survive). Each one of them is wearing a collar that can be detonated if they where to refuse to I want them to try and figure out a way to survive without all of them dying but with some casualties of course. Also in the movie they only have three days or every single collar gets detonated. I prompted it Loki/Steve because I really like them but it can be general or other couples.

This will be Loki/Steve pre-slash.

TW: Violence, multiple character deaths.

* * *

The trip had been going on well so far.

Phil Coulson observed his students with a smile on his face. Jane Foster, Darcy Lewis, and Pepper Potts were chatting about Darcy's new boyfriend. On the seats across theirs, Clint Barton and Natasha Romanov quietly discussing the school's atlethic team. They gave him a nod when he passed. Next, Phil saw Steve Rogers drawing on his sketch book.

"Still choosing drawings instead of photographs, Rogers?" The boy's head snapped. "Y-yes sir," Rogers answered, a blush appeared on his face. Curious, Phil glanced at his sketch book. A half-finished picture of a black-haired boy that looked _very_ _much_ like Loki Odinson caught his eye. Noticing this, Rogers covered the page with his hands, face as red as tomato now. Phil smirked, and continued his check on the students.

He found Tony Stark and Bruce Banner talking, with Stark had his tablet with him as usual, while Banner scribbling on a notebook. Phil couldn't hear what they were talking about though, as Thor Odinson's booming voice drowned other sounds around him. His friends, The Warriors Three (Phil didn't have the slightest clue of the ridiculous name's origin) and Sif gave him the attention they never gave the teachers.

Finally, he reached the front of the bus, where Loki Odinson was reading a book. "Don't tell me you bring a book to this trip, Loki."

"Oh, but I do, Mr. Coulson," Loki said with a grin, "In fact, I bought several."

Phil shook his head. "You do know that the purpose of this trip is to have fun with your class before graduation, right?" He took a seat beside Loki.

The boy hummed. Phil was about to reprimand him when his eyes caught the sight of a military truck on the side of the road. A few soldiers with guns stood not far from it.

"Mr. Coulson?" Loki's words brought him back. He didn't realize he had stood from his seat. Phil seated himself again, trying to appear nonchalant. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, nothing to worry about, Loki," Phil answered. _Yes, calm yourself. There's nothing to worry about, _Phil told himself. He looked forward, a tunnel appearing a few kilometres away.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I'm really, really sorry for how long it took me to update. School leaves little time to work on this.

Warnings: Spoiler for Battle Royale the movie, violence, minor character deaths.

* * *

Loki Odinson felt a throbbing ache in his head. He found himself on the floor, with Mr. Coulson lying unconsciously next to him. Groaning, he tried to stand. A strange sight greeted him: his classmates sprawled all over the seats, as unconscious as their teacher was. Loki furrowed his brow, he remembered their bus going into a tunnel. Looking at the view outside the windows, it appeared that they were still in the tunnel.

The sound of heels clicking on the floor caught his attention. He turned around and saw a woman wearing a gas mask advanced towards him. And then everything went black again as the woman hit him on the head.

* * *

The faint sound of waves was the first thing the students became aware of. The chill was next. And then the blinding darkness.

Well, it wasn't actually _that_ dark, since the moonlight shone through the windows. Still, they struggled to see. Tony Stark groaned, his head felt like he was having a hungover. He was pretty sure it was a hungover and that he was lying on his bathroom floor, considering the cold, until he remembered what happened before he blacked out. "What the fuck?" his hand brushed a cold thing around his neck. A metal collar was wrapped around it. Tony tugged on the metal collar, but it gave no result.

"It can't be taken off," Natasha, sitting against a desk, told him grimly. Tony snorted, and picked on the collar again. His attempt was as succesful as the first. "Told you," She said from where she sat.

Steve was trying to wake Darcy up. Tony crawled to Pepper, who was sitting beside Jane. Bruce found himself next to Sif and Fandral, while Hogun helped Volstagg to sit a few metres from them.

"Brother?" In the bleak room, Thor's whisper was like thunder, breaking the relative silence of the room.

"I'm here, Thor," Loki answered. The throbbing ache in his head had become worse.

"Where the hell are we?!" Clint stood up. He looked around the room. His gaze landed on a stranger at the back of the room. "And who are you might be?!"

Everyone gaped at the brown-haired boy hunching on the corner of the room. He was as tall as most of the boys are, with his shirt showing his well-developed muscle. The boy returned their stare coldly.

They realized now that they were inside a classroom. Desks and chairs filled the class. A wide blackboard hung on the wall with a teacher's desk in front of it. There was a TV perched on a shelf next to the desk. They also realized what Tony and Natasha had realized a few minutes before: metal collars around their neck. Even Thor, the strongest in their class, couldn't take it off his neck, no matter how hard he pulled at the collar.

The whirring of a helicopter sent the students running to the windows. A helicopter had just landed on the field outside the building. Military trucks and soldiers, all of them armed, surrounded the building. The soldiers saluted a man that just came down the heli, and a few of them escorted him inside the building.

The sound of their marched steps filled the corridor, and finally, the students heard the door being unlocked.

* * *

Loki could feel Thor's body tensed beside him, and he didn't have to look to know that his classmates were as anxious as his brother was. He forced himself to calm down and think.

A flashback of Mr. Coulson strange behaviour came into his mind. Loki had noticed the teacher's body turned stiff when their bus passed the military truck on the road. His curiosity had wanted him to question Mr. Coulson, but he had decided not to bother the disturbed teacher. Now Loki wished he had pursue the matter.

The man entered the room with an air of absolute authority around him. His uniform vaguely reminded Loki of the Nazi's uniform that he saw in his history textbook. One of the soldiers had turned on the light, and now he could see that there were armed soldiers guarding the classroom and the corridor outside.

"Sit down, students," said the man, his icy blue eyes swept the room, appraising them one by one. They just stared at him until one of the soldiers barked at them to sit down.

"Good evening, students. My name is Lieutenant General Johann Schmidt. For the next three days, I will be your teacher. That student over there is the transfer student, Mr. James Barnes," Schmidt wasted no time in pleasantries. He turned and wrote something on the blackboard.

The B R Act.

"Do you know of this law?" he asked, leaving his desk for the first time. There was something predatory, yet elegant, in the way he carried himself. _Like a hunter stalking his prey_, Loki thought.

No one answered. Loki wasn't sure whether it was because they didn't know or because they were afraid. Might be both.

The corners of Schmidt's mouth lifted a little. "I didn't expect that you would. This law was just passed a few months ago, with the purpose of...correcting the morale of the youth of this country". He stopped at the centre of the room, something akin to contempt in his eyes.

"Look at you. The future of this country. And yet, what is it that you do? Instead of preparing yourself for your future, and by extension, the country's future, you waste your time. You spend it doing useless things. Therefore, to save the country, the government has created a program that will correct and improve your morale, that will make you a stronger individual. The kind of individual that this country needs. All of you should be proud to be the first participants of this program."

He let silence fell in the room as the students' curiosity grew. "So, today's lesson is...you kill each other off."

Loki couldn't believe his ears. Beside him, Thor's jaw dropped. Some students gasped, most stared in disbelief. Only Barnes looked undisturbed.

"That's right. You will kill each other until there's only one of you left. Nothing is against the rules."

The silence was broken when Jane raised her hand, despite Darcy's persistent protests, "I d-don't understand. Surely the department of education can't..."

"Actually, they can. Were you not listening, Miss...Foster? I said, the government created this program," Schmidt paused to give a signal to the soldiers. "However, your teacher Phil Coulson protested heavily against your class' selection". He paused while two soldiers pushed a stretcher into the room. "As the result..."

He pulled back the covers and screams filled the room.

The lifeless eyes of their teacher stared at them. He lay on the strecher with wounds from bullets all over his torso. His blood had tainted his once impeccable suit red.

For a split second, Steve wanted to believe that it wasn't Mr. Coulson's corpse lying on the stretcher, but he knew he was fooling himself. He glanced at his classmates. Darcy and Jane had begun to sob quietly. Tony had his arms around a shocked Pepper, comforting her, while Clint and Tasha had the same morose expression on their faces.

"This," Schmidt said, satisfaction glinting in his eyes, "is the kind of individual that this country doesn't need! Don't be like him, students!" With a flick of his wrist, two soldiers took the stretcher away.

The Lieutenant General then turned the TV on. "Time for watching video. No whispering and no falling asleep."


End file.
